


Familiar

by beaxhbxtch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaxhbxtch/pseuds/beaxhbxtch
Summary: Moments like these were moments the two wishes they could share more often- completely at peace with only the soft sound of breathing echoing throughout the room. The boys rarely got to enjoy time off so nights like this were special. These were the nights where the intimacy between them became stronger and they got to feel the soft touches of one another on their skin.





	Familiar

A quiet hitched breath drifted about the room as Yukhei's cold fingertips grazed his hips. Yukhei looked up at the elder boy who was perched on his pelvis. His thumbs traced light circles around Jungwoo's hip bones as the two connected a soft gaze.

Moments like these were moments the two wishes they could share more often- completely at peace with only the soft sound of breathing echoing throughout the room. The boys rarely got to enjoy time off so nights like this were special. These were the nights where the intimacy between them became stronger and they got to feel the soft touches of one another on their skin.

Jungwoo slowly bent down to kiss Yukhei as his cold hands ran up the sides of the elder's torso to his chest. Yukhei began tracing little circles on Jungwoo's collarbones as the two shared a gentle kiss. Jungwoo fell almost limp on to Yukhei's bare chest as the younger's hands started trailing down his back.  
Once again, Yukhei found himself tracing Jungwoo's small waist and hip lines with his hands. Jungwoo pushed himself lower on Yukhei's pelvis and melted into the warmth of his chest- nuzzling his face against Yukhei's neck and jawline, pressing the odd kiss to it every few seconds.

A small grin tugged at Yukhei's lips he felt Jungwoo's soft hand begin to trace small circles into his collarbone along with his warm breath grazing his neck. Slowly Yukhei dragged his fingers along the center of the elder's back- feeling each ridge of his spine as his ran them repeatedly across his warm, soft skin. With that, Yukhei felt Jungwoo's breathing begin to slow as he continued to run his fingers along Yukhei's shoulder and neck in a similar pattern. Jungwoo nuzzled further into Yukhei's skin- taking in his sweet scent- and placed another kiss near his jaw. With that, Yukhei stopped his hands and wrapped them around Jungwoo's waist. Jungwoo rested one of his hands on Yukhei's chest, letting the other wrap around the back of his neck. Slowly, Yukhei sat up with Jungwoo still in his arms. He propped himself up against the headboard and let Jungwoo's lower half squirm until he was comfortable. Yukhei slightly bounced Jungwoo higher up on his torso before loosening his grip and placing a kiss on Jungwoo's shoulder as he lightly massaged his back again.

"Yukhei," Jungwoo breathed against Yukhei's neck.  
"What is it, sweetheart?" Yukhei dropped his hands onto Jungwoo's thighs as the elder pushed himself off of Yukhei's chest.  
"I love you, you know that right?"

Yukhei smiled at the elder's subtle question before gently pulling him in for a kiss.  
"I love you too, Jungwoo," Yukhei replied against Jungwoo's lips before they connected once again.  
When the two parted, Jungwoo fell back on Yukhei's chest and nuzzles himself back in the crook of his neck, regaining his warmth before muttering a small, "thank you".

Yukhei pressed a kiss to Jungwoo's head and began rubbing small circles into his back, just above his hips. Jungwoo huffed out a sigh as he relaxed and fell limp in Yukhei's arms. The hand on Yukhei's chest slowed and stopped what it was doing as Jungwoo's breathing slowed once again.

Jungwoo hesitated before closing his eyes, but quickly gave in and silently gave into his exhaustion. Yukhei noticed Jungwoo's (near) motionless body and slow, steady breathing and began to move his hands up the back of the elder boy's body.

Completely aware that Jungwoo was asleep, Yukhei placed a kiss on the side of his head and began running his fingers through his hair while his other hand was still hugging Jungwoo.

"I love you so much," Yukhei whispered, not expecting a reply- though he noticed a small smile tugging at the elder's lips- he smiled and relaxed himself.  
Yukhei loved moments like this- not only because it was quiet and intimate, but because he got to spend time alone with his lover- and nothing could ever be better.

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to make this a smut, but Luwoo just makes me so soft so I made it much softer than I had intended.


End file.
